Veros Moonshine
Veros Moonshine is a former Arcanist of Suramar and current acting Archivist of the Agents of Suramar. Veros had studied the art of arcane and ley-walking for thousands of years in Suramar before abruptly absconding his title, abandoning his work and settling to become a merchant within Evermoon Commons. Despite the cynical, alcoholic, and cowardly tendencies he developed during that time, Veros would eventually use his shop as a rebel meeting point during the Insurrection, playing as a quiet piece of the rebellion. Once outside of the barrier, Veros sought to take advantage of his second chance at life, aiming to redeem himself and live the life he wanted. Veros appears in-game as "Moonshinier". His name is pronounced 'Veer•ohs'. (Sidebar Art made by cynical-cyborg!) Physical Description Veros stands shorter than the average Nightborne. He is slim, his hair of a pale pink and flowing long past his back. It is often unkempt, and unshaven stubble grows freely on his jaw and upper lips. Scars mar the side of his neck, as if a creature of sorts clawed it out, nearly killing the man just months ago. His cheeks are sunken in, lips thin, and wrinkles deepen his features, making him appear akin to a human in his late fifties. Often his nose and cheeks are flushed, likely from thousands of years of drinking. Runic tattoos cover his entire body, most prominently those on his cheeks and the intricate designs on his forearms. They glisten in the lighting and sometimes pulse with his heartbeat, even changing color to accommodate the types of magic he casts or absorbs. As of late, his work alongside the Agents has forced him to become more physically active, and as a result, he's become more toned and fit. Personality Veros is a charming man, a lover, not a fighter. He's attracted to men, women, and alcohol, and will often seek out the best places to have a good time. Though he is free from the prison that was Suramar, old, unhealthy habits remain with him, including his alcoholism and nihilism. He has a severe lack of self preservation, and it often shows in his poor decision making, be it through partying, frivolities, grand purchases, or drinking heavier than normal. He's known to flirt with many, especially seeing how beautiful the other races are, but he is not one to commit to anything serious. Often times, Veros is tipsy on a small scale, always a drink on hand somewhere. The moments where he's fully sober are rare, and when he is, he tends to be a little cranky. Abilities Veros describes himself as a conduit, and his research in ley-walking enables him to have enhanced abilities in the arcane. The runes on his body allow him to better cast his spells, and even allow him to absorb oncoming magical attacks. They have the capability of retaining and holding onto magic for extended periods of time for Veros to release whenever. As a ley-walker, he can tap directly into the ley lines and absorb its power directly, serving as a lightning rod and even an outlet for power to flow directly through him. The runes on him keep him from dying or exploding to such dangerous spells. His magic often manifests as arcane lightning and arcane explosion. As a young Arcanist, explosive and chaotic spells were his specialty. Fire magic is his weakest point, as his alcoholic tendencies make him more flammable, thus more dangerous for him to cast. They are a last resort for him to use. After an accident while researching an artifact of Old God origin, Void corruption has infected Veros, though it's been settled enough with the help of High Priest Sunblade to remain relatively dormant within him, his spells may sporadically be laced with the dark magic. With the use of Arcane and Shadow magic, he can mimic the priest's Mind Flay spell to an extent. Pets and Companions Veros owns several pets, some of which are... odd, to some. * Kitty - A Suramar Manasaber gifted to Veros after the Insurrection. Veros had not anticipated taking care of such a large feline, and thus did not have a name prepared for it. The name "Kitty" ended up sticking. Kitty serves as his mount and an oversized housecat, often causing more trouble than anything. * Whiskey - A Zandalari raptor he bought off some traders while traveling (AKA the Horde BFA Deluxe mount). She's stabled in Echo Isles, and serves as a mount for him as he travels Kalimdor. * Leyla - A small mana wyrm that ended up following Veros home one day while he was ley walking in Eversong Woods. She helps him track down sources of mana and power and follows him closely. She eats too many plants. * Maya - A donkey Veros bought after getting horribly drunk in Ratchet, brawling with a goblin, and convincing a dwarven trade that his pack mule, was in fact, for sale. Maya lives with Veros in Silvermoon, and can be seen carrying his supplies and goods. History Early Life War of the Ancients Veros was a small child when the War of the Ancients began, the only son of two Kaldorei that lived in a village that was shortly decimated after the invasion. Being so young and living through intense conflict, most of Veros' memories of the time are a blur. Displaced by the destruction, his family was forced to flee their home town, seeking refuge at any place possible. While hiding within the dense forest near Suramar, Veros and other surviving kaldorei migrants were discovered by demons. In the midst of the chaos, Veros' mother was slaughtered horribly before his eyes by one of the demons. The Moon Guard managed to intervene in time to save the other elves, Veros' own father scooping him up and carrying him to safety. Eventually, Veros and the other victims were able to get into Suramar as their last hope of survival. Veros' father was forced to choose between his family and his duties as the Moon Guard, and ultimately chose to leave Veros within Suramar City, promising to return when his work was done. Shortly after his father departed, Suramar was encased in a massive barrier, leaving Veros separated from everything and everyone he had ever known. Sealed in Suramar As a child in a massive city, surrounded by strangers and other displaced citizens, Veros had a hard time coping. It took years before he could fully recover from his trauma, and during that time, was mute, communicating only through basic sign language and pointing. He moved with other orphans, living from house to house, never having a permanent home or permanent set of caretakers, and such a deal weighed down on the young boy's shoulders. But eventually, as time passed, and he became accustomed to this new way of life, Veros found the courage to speak again, slowly, but surely, coming out of his shell and becoming more social with the other children on the block. He picked up better habits, focusing on his schoolwork and healing himself, becoming obsessed with the idea of climbing his way to the top and making a bigger name for himself. His peers teased him for his soft nature and odd habits, but the young child was convinced that, so long as he trained himself to be strong and smart, he would be prepared for when the barrier finally came down and he'd see the Sun and Moon again. The Arcanist Veros quickly became a model student, vigorously training and studying in the art of arcane, spending his free time reading or watching other mages practice their spells. He admired them immensely, and as a teenager, was eventually recognized for his talent by the other magi. Veros propelled himself with his insatiable desire to learn and grow, and as a young adult, would write his first spell book: "The Art of Arcane Explosion". Such a book had some glaring misconceptions written in, as well as a hefty neglect for safety regulations, but the book and the knowledge Veros had poured in earned him a scholarship into one of the most prestigious academies in Suramar. For the next four and a half thousand years, Veros rose through the ranks with notable skill among his peers, taking immense interest in the ley lines that flowed through the land. He studied them independently, bringing his other classmates and coworkers along to tap into the power. Veros designed his own runes to be tattooed to his skin, and with the help of a few other Arcanists and the use of ley line ink, Veros would eventually be covered head to toe in runes tailored to enhance his casting. Veros garnered respect, and was well on his way to living a long, comfortable life. His studies never relented, and he wrote a series of spellbooks on Ley-Walking and conduit spells, urging other mages to take interest in his brand of magic. While the series was admired, it was also frowned upon, as most of his spells involving directly tapping into the ley lines and absorbing magic to redirect were proved to be near fatal - only experienced arcanists like himself could manage to pull it off. Despite that flaw, his philosophy was well received by most. Suramar knew him as Ley-Arcanist Veros, or Ley-Walker. And though Veros was finally coming close to his goal of rising up to become the best of the best, luxury within his reach and even a fiance, Veros found himself terribly unsatisfied. Fall to Despair As time passed and the Kaldorei’s features began to change into something different, Veros found himself struggling to cope. He could hardly remember how the Sun or Moon looked, and every day that he stared up at the barrier in the sky, he became more and more aware that no matter how much he worked to improve and grow, he would never surpass the barrier of Suramar. “The Sky is the Limit” became a horrible mantra that plagued Veros, and with no true outlet or anyone to talk to about his doubts and fears, Veros turned to alcohol. In a drunken haze, Veros suddenly dropped out of his ranks, renouncing his Arcanist title, breaking up with his fiance, and abandoning his work for good. It was reported that he trashed his own home in his outburst, shaving his own head and moving across the city, never to return to the Academy of Arcane. He had absconded his own riches and home, impulsively purchasing a small shop within the Evermoon Commons, downgrading from his previous lifestyle. He decided, then, that this would be a better, more simpler way to live this life, and Veros felt no regret or shame for leaving the other arcanists. He opened up his shop happily, feeling more at peace with having the other Nightborne come by his place for supplies and food. He still struggled with his own depression and slowly increasing alcoholism, but this simple life at least kept him center enough. (It is worth noting that his mentality during this time changed drastically during this time, his outlook becoming nihilistic and negative. He did not preach it openly, only silently believed that there was simply no hope here and that he must settle. He crafted himself specific jewelry for his ears to represent his love for the Sun and Moon, two things that he slowly became more obsessed with to the point of worshipping them. It soon became integral to his character.) Life as a Merchant His shop was more of a café type, serving pastries, drinks and snacks. Though he had a rocky start (after all, he was trained in arcane, not trade), his shop would become a lovely hub where folks felt comfortable and safe in. At the early start of his shop, Veros had hardly a clue where to go with it, especially since the decision to purchase it was not thought out entirely. Such a thing left him open to scammers, and had Veros not come prepared with enough coin to invest and spend, such scams would have likely financially ruined him. One such con artist he came to know was a vintner known as Fifi Vitale. She ran a business of her own, one being a tiny, independent winery that faced competition from bigger, richer companies, and she made extra coin by scamming folks like Veros. Veros, however, hardly seemed to care, as he was at a point in his life where nothing could get any worse. He continued to purchase her products, solely because the Vitale Winery was not a well known establishment, and eventually, Fifi would relent, realizing his intentions, and deciding to become a legitimate business partner. After all, Veros was her biggest customer. There was a young girl who frequented his shop some time after he opened. A young elf named Kalana, who admired his place and always dropped by after school to see Veros and his little decorations. Veros became fond of her, always offering her a free treat, and in turn, she would give him anemone flowers. Many years passed that Veros ran this shop, and he watched Kalana grow into a young woman. Every day, she would come to his shop without fail, bringing her friends and schoolwork, and slowly becoming a daughter figure to him. When she expressed her desire to become an Arcanist, he set aside his own work to give her money and lend her his old books on the arcane. He did all he could to support her and her small family, and continued to do so even as she went on to marry and have a son of her own. Kalana and her husband, Nelleris, were always seen at Veros' shop. The couple would even pick up the surname "Starshine", as it was Veros' nickname for the two of them. Insurrection Eventually, life soured, as word caught on that First Arcanist Thalyssra had been assassinated, and Elisandre let down the barrier to reveal a swarm of demons descending upon their city. Veros entered a state of panic, believing the world was about to end. He had actually ran out of his shop and dropped to his knees in the middle of the street, shouting hysterically and begging for someone to kill him before he could see his city fall to ruins. Kalana only barely managed to keep him grounded enough to pull him out of sight and calm him down before he stirred trouble. Kalana urged him to take part of the silent rebellion that continued after Thalyssra’s “death”, and while Veros’s shop eventually served as a place for citizens to hide and drink the stashes of arcwine Veros hid in the basement, he was still too afraid to do anything brash like Kalana wanted. It was only when rules became strengthened, citizens were being shot down and many were disappearing that Veros realized that he could not sit idly. Forced to sober up, Veros began to actively offer supplies to rebels, storing other goods and weapons in his shop and deploying them to those who needed it. Having been trained extensively in the arcane, Veros was well aware of the outsider adventurers who came by in Nightborne illusions, but played innocent, allowing them to take what they needed as well to fuel the rebellion. One day, however, the streets became eerily silent, and Kalana had not returned for some time. He grew anxious, wondering what had happened. He scoured the streets and searched for her and her husband. His anxiety soon turned to full blown panic when he went to her home and found the door ajar, her belongings strewn about and the house empty, save for Duskwatch Highblade. Veros attempted to question what had happened, and where Kalana and her son were, but the loyalist only threatened that he would meet “the same fate” if he acted out against Elisande’s rule. Veros was forced to return home. As conflict increased, Veros eventually decided he could not stay in Suramar. He soon learned Kalana had been exiled along with other rebels, and he set his mind on finding her no matter what it took. He packed his bags that night and left the city, venturing out into a world he was no where near prepared for. He was clever enough not to let himself become withered, rationing his supplies as he ventured out into the woods. His training in the art of arcane became useful to him once more, and he was able to defend himself enough not to perish in the wild. Having grown up in the safety of the barrier, though, did take a toll on him, as he could not have possibly been wholly prepared to meet conflict outside of Suramar. Weeks passed, and finally, not so far from Shal'aran, Veros found her amongst the other withered. Unfortunately, she too, had withered with them. Desperate to reach her and to save her, Veros frantically called out to her, hoping to wrack her memory and bring her back to reality. She was too far gone, though, her body nothing but skin and bones, and her eyes distant, and her hunger unchecked. She was lost to him, and when Veros refused to give up on her, she became frenzied, attacking him gruesomely. With a taloned hand, she clawed at his throat, tearing the sensitive flesh, and the last thing Veros saw before blacking out were outsiders slaying the withered Kalana and coming to his aid. When he awoke next, he was within the safety of Shal'aran, surrounded by other rebels and outside champions that aided them. As Veros came to his senses, he recognized the young blood elves who had rescued him and killed Kalana, and in a surge of grief, anger and pain, Veros lashed out, furiously shouting and swearing at them for killing her, and he had to be subdued by a priest and the other Nightfallen before he could finish casting a deadly spell. The days that came after were a blur. Slowly, he thinned and became weaker, and though his knowledge was useful to the others, his mind was not in the right place, and he feared death would claim him soon. The flicker of hope that their rebellion would succeed and Elisande would be overthrown was the only thing that kept him afloat. Only when he walked outside after a long while of hiding, and caught glimpse of his frail complexion in the lake did he finally wake up and realize that this was not the way to live. He swallowed his fear and decided then that he would stay alive and in the very least find Kalana’s son, and keep her spirit alive by living. The rebellion succeeded, of course, and Veros returned to Suramar, cleaning up his old home and focusing a little more on recovering. He did not have the heart to resume his old life, however, so when the news came about that the Nightborne would be joining the Horde, Veros pounced on the opportunity to move as far away from Suramar as possible. Joining the Horde Shaking off six thousand years of bad habits and vices would not be easy, and he struggled coping with everything that had happened to him. He purchased a small apartment withing the Royal Exchange in Silvermoon City, where he lives now and collects souvenirs and knick-knacks he finds across Azeroth. Initially, he intended to open a new shop within the Bazaar, since he was well acquainted with the business, but it opens up few and far between. For the most part, though, Veros rather enjoyed himself outside Suramar, going sightseeing, sunbathing, trying new foods, and experiencing cultural practices with the other members of the Horde. He danced with the trolls, drank with the orcs, traveled with the tauren, and overall spent whatever free time he had reading book after book after book. And while such experiences were fun and enlightening, there still remained the lingering survivor's guilt, feeling that he had to do more if he truly wanted to redeem himself and lead a life worth living. The Agents of Suramar While recovering from a hangover one day in Orgrimmar, Veros came across an ad that had been left behind by someone in an inn. In it detailed the description of a group known as the Agents of Suramar, a military task force dedicated to exploring the new world. Though he felt that such an organization was not meant for the likes of him, he decided on a whim to write a letter to the Director to join the cause. He believed that if they saw him as worthy enough to join their ranks, then he must take the opportunity to learn and become someone worthy of this world. His application was accepted. Initially, Veros joined as a cowardly, cynical drunk, only dragging himself to their missions but hardly having any heart to partake in larger roles. The field missions were harsh on him, and he suffered various injuries from his lack of preparation and rusty skills. It weighed down on his ego and self esteem, and several times he thought about dropping out of the Agents. But he held strong, taking great interest in the artifacts the Agents were discovering, reigniting his interest in exploring and learning more. Fueled now by that near ancient desire to rise through the ranks and make a name for himself, Veros dedicated his time and energy to the Agents, befriending several of them, and becoming fond and near familial with them. Now, Veros stands as one of the Deputy Directors of the Agents of Suramar, serving as the Head Archivist for the artifacts and other trinkets they discover. Despite rocky beginnings, he has since decided that working with the Agents is where he belongs, and would give his life at a moment's notice if it meant protecting them. Battle for Azeroth Veros will work alongside the Agents as a defensive, non-combatant piece to protect the Horde. He currently has no interest in the faction conflict, but will not hesitate to take arms to defend those he cares for. Relationships Veros is closely tied with several others, be it through work or other means. Personal * Marcel Bel'renn - Marcel was another powerful Arcanist that Veros worked alongside with, one who shared some of his interests in research, and one that Veros was deeply in love with. They made a powerful duo as arcanists, and intended to marry as well, but as Veros spiraled into depression and despair, he cut ties with Marcel abruptly, never contacting him again after quitting his job. Present day, neither have spoken, and neither know of each other's fates. Yet. * Fifi Vitale - Fifi is Veros' long-time best friend and coworker. She supplied Veros' shop in Evermoon Commons with goods to sell, and the two have been both business partners, lovers, partygoers, and close friends. Present day, Veros and Fifi confide in each other, crashing at each others' house now and then and offering their support in their travels. Recently, they decided it would be best for Fifi to join the Agents of Suramar as well. * Kalana Starshine - Kalana was a young Arcanist, whom Veros helped to raise, and supported her as she grew and furthered her studies. She urged him to take part in the rebellion, and helped him set up his shop into a meeting point for rebels to arm themselves and replenish on mana. She was unfortunately exiled for her acts, and when Veros searched for her, he found her withered, and nearly died against her frenzied attack. * Benerre Starshine - Benerre is the son of Kalana, a young child who went missing in light of the Insurrection along with his father. Veros is his godfather, and is currently still searching for the whereabouts of the young boy and his father. * Nelleris Starshine - Nelleris is the widow of Kalana, and a friend to Veros. Veros took him in when Nelleris was a young man and courting Kalana, and had often spent his time with Veros at his shop. Nelleris worked alongside both Kalana and Veros to continue the rebellion's efforts, but he, his son and wife went missing in the midst of it. Present day, he and his son are still MIA. Friendships * Zenith Phoenix - Zenith is a blood elf Spellbreaker and guard of Silvermoon City. He was assigned to Veros when the nightborne joined the Horde, and was forced to guide the drunken man around the city and answer his questions. Veros considers him a friend. * Loviattar Al'shaanth - Loviattar is a sentinel and the Chief of Security of the Agents of Suramar. She is a close friend to Veros, one of his best friends, and they fight alongside each other during missions and uphold the Director's order. * Siaris Moonspark - Siaris is a young Shal'dorei tailor who aided Veros during the rebellion. Though Veros, still cynical and bitter at the time did not want the young man to be pestering him with attempts to "clean him up", Veros eventually grew fond of him, and came to know him as family. He took care of Siaris as the insurrection took place, and now, Siaris and he visit each other often, Siaris offering his services as a tailor often. Romantic * Seilune Astrande - Seilune is an Arcanist and the Ambassador of the Agents of Suramar. She and Veros initially did not get along, but as time passed, they found respect for one another and their abilities, such blossomed into friendship, and eventually, as the Agents came face to face with danger and chaos and the threat of losing each other, into romantic interest as well. He eventually admitted his feelings to her, exposing his heart to her fully. She reciprocated, and in a moment of passion, they shared a tender kiss, signalling the beginning of their relationship. Business * Director Harleena - Harleena is the Director of the Agents of Suramar, a powerful Spellblade and strategic leader. Veros serves under her guidance and in the name of Suramar. Veros holds an immense respect for her, and upholds her orders to the best of his ability. * Neo'la Sunblade - Neo'la is a blood elf Void priest, and one of the High Priests of the Conclave. She and her daughters Aliya and Ronae worked alongside Thalyssra's rebels to liberate Suramar. Her daughters saved Veros' life, and she checks in on him now and then to see how he fares. As of late, she and the other zealots of the Conclave have been working to investigate the strange Void corruption within Veros, and in turn, have been helping him master the dark energy dormant within him. * Seaandra Sunblade - Seaandra is a death knight, serving as a guard within Brill and the Ebon Blade. He and Seaandra collaborate on research on the unholy and in alchemy. Quotes * "I will never apologize for wanting to learn more." * "Any and all risks are worth taking in the pursuit of knowledge." * "Outside of the barrier, beyond the reaches of Suramar, we are all equals again." * "I am an Agent of Suramar, I will never yield." * "Bloodshed and power is distracting and unnecessary." * "Azeroth just has annual invasions at this point, doesn't it?" * "Absolutely barbaric!" * "Oh Stars..." * "I don't like that sentence." * "Knowledge is to be had!" Trivia * His surname "Moonshine" is a direct reference to the alcoholic beverage in real life. It is a pun on his drinking habits. * "Veros" was not his original given name. Likewise, he gave himself the surname "Moonshine" sometime after abandoning his Arcanist title and duties. * Unbeknownst to him, or anyone else outside of his immediate family, his birth name was actually "Verenos Lun'tres". It's likely that the lisp in his speech as a child caused him to mispronounce his own name. There was no one to correct him, or question if that was his real name, so he carried on as "Veros". * It is likely Veros was born in or close to Aszuna, since his mother studied in Nar'thalas Academy, and his father's work as a Moon Guard soldier was nearby. At the time of the War of the Ancients, his family was no longer living there. * His runic tattoos glow often, and work a little differently than the typical shal'dorei tattoos. When filled with magic, they'll pulse with his own heartbeat, and can sometimes even glow in accordance to his emotions. They also change color in accordance to what magic he holds or is about to cast. * Veros can't whistle. External Links * Armory Page * Tumblr RP Blog * Agents of Suramar Website * Veros Art Album Category:Nightborne Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Horde Mage Category:Arcanist